


If Memory Serves

by Nevanna



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blind Eye Society, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: Fiddleford only wants to keep the townspeople safe from troubling memories.  His own past shouldn't matter anymore... should it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for Week Three of Fiddleford Appreciation Month, and requires canon knowledge through episode 2.07.

Fiddleford turns a page in his notebook. “This room should be big enough to store all the memory canisters.”

“Why do we need it?” Ivan asks. “Not that I’m questioning your judgment,” he adds quickly, ducking his elaborately tattooed head, “but do you think anyone will want their memories _back_?”

“It ain’t likely,” Fiddleford agrees. “Still, it don’t seem right to just throw data away, once we’ve recorded it.”

“One a scientist, always a scientist?” Ivan ventures.

Fiddleford pauses mid-scribble. He doesn’t doubt those words, but he has trouble remembering _what_ , exactly, was involved in his scientific research, or why it feels so familiar and so _right_ to bounce his ideas off a partner. He probably worked with somebody else before, but whenever he turns his mind in that direction, he starts sweating and his knee begins to tremble, so he figures that he wiped those memories for a good reason. 

He clears his throat. “We’ll also want a way to transport them canisters from one chamber to another.” He sketches faster and faster, and each stroke of the pencil calms him a little bit more. “You know what a pneumatic tube system is?”

Ivan squints at the page. “Can you build something like that?”

“I can build almost anything.” That certainty puts Fiddleford back on the solid ground he’s been seeking. The Society of the Blind Eye will make sure that nobody else will ever be tormented by this little town’s supernatural secrets.

If they’re lucky, they’ll never have to wonder what they’ve lost.


End file.
